


Tickles

by Helicopter_Buddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Wow tickles, i love it, short fic, this ship is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicopter_Buddy/pseuds/Helicopter_Buddy
Summary: Lance and Pidge are just lazing around when Lance is struck with a wonderful idea.





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship way too much send help.
> 
> Based off of a Tumblr prompt.

Pidge was laying on her back reading a book about learning to speak Altean - she'd asked Allura if they had one after the castle's built-in learning program tried to kill her. She lay atop of Lance, who was just watching her from below as he lay on the couch he got Coran to put in his room.

"Hey Katie."

"Hmm?"

"How do you say 'I love you' in Altean?"

"Uh," a light blush tinted her cheeks, "I have no idea."

"Oh. Tell me when you find out. I need to know this stuff." She knew he was probably just gonna say it to her all the time once he learned how.

A while later, Lance began creeping his arms up to Pidge's sides. Pidge felt a brush against her shirt.

"Lance? What are y-"

He suddenly started mercilessly ticking her belly.

"L-lance," she said between giggles, "S-stop it!" He just snickered and continued his attack on her poor tummy.

"C-c'mon, Lance!" She found it really hard to talk while she was laughing so hard. Lance found it really cute. "Stop!" Pidge was probably the most ticklish person Lance knew, so right now, she was absolutely enjoying and hating this at the same time.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he moved his hands over to her currently very vulnerable ribs.

"AAH!" She continued laughing harder and harder, desperately trying to escape Lance's hold. Unfortunately for her, he had his arms and legs securely holding her in place. She dropped the book to the floor in all of her squirming, now trying to reach her arms over to stop him. It seemed as if he had planned for that too, as his long arms were basically making it impossible for her to move. At all. So all she could do in her current state was try and buck herself away from him. He was laughing like mad, but nowhere near as much as she was.

"Want me to stop?" He asked. She could almost feel the smirk on his face. "YES!" His barrage did not cease.

"What's the magic word?" He said in a song-song voice, only to increase the intensity of his ticking. Oh, that _cheater_.

"P-p-" She could barely speak. She thought she might die of oxygen deprivation. "Ple-ase!"

 _Ahh_ , at last, he stopped.

Pidge was red in the face and trying to catch her breath while Lance was starting to calm down from his own laughter.

"I'm mad at you." She tried her hardest to actually sound like it.

"No you're not." Of course she wasn't. But she was set on making him think she was.

"Yeah I am." She made a move to get off of him, so as to show that she was truly mad, but Lance wasn't having any of it. He wrapped his arms around her torso and tangled their legs together, effectively locking her in place. Again.

She huffed. " _Laaance_ , lemme' go, I'm _mad_ at you."

"Lance isn't here right now. He's sleeping. Like you could be right now."

"I'm guessing you're not gonna let me go until I do."

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.'

Well, she was kind of tired. Maybe just a quick nap. It's not like she had anything better to do. She let out a breathy sigh as she dozed off.

She both loved and hated her boyfriend at the same time.

* * *

 

"Ok, ok, ok," Hunk told himself as he stumbled out of his room. "Nothing happened. They just, uh, they didn't do anything weird. Just - I dunno, - playing... games. Yeah, just games, nothing more." _What kind of games_ , his mind supplied for him. "Nope, we are not going there."

For that one moment, he silently wished that he _hadn't_ gotten the room right next to Lance's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote. I think I like how it turned out but idk.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
